


Daymares and Premonitions

by mtjester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, canon character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtjester/pseuds/mtjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the HSWC br1 prompt: Remember when Eridan had a godawful daymare about snapping and murdering everyone, and he went to find Karkat to reassure him that it wouldn't happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daymares and Premonitions

“Kar. Kar. _Kar._ ”

“What?!” Karkat finally shouted, opening the window to his respiteblock. Eridan floated outside on his lusus. “What in the fuck do you want? Do you know what time of the night it is? I just woke up!”

Without waiting for Karkat to finish his rant, Eridan clambered through the window, and Karkat moved aside to accommodate him. “Okay, but to be fair, Kar, I just woke up too. I had this codawful daymare. It was horrible.”

“Why are you coming to me?” Karkat demanded. “Why didn’t you go to Feferi? She’s your moirail! It’s her job to deal with this shit, not mine!”

“Come on, Kar, you know how I feel about that,” Eridan said, rolling his eyes. “We’re not meant to be palemates at all. I don’t even know how we got into this stupid arrangement, because we’re clearly fated to be something a lot more fuckin’ scarlet if you ask me, but whatever. That’s not what I’m here to talk about.”

“For once,” Karkat said, grumbling.

“Kar, you have to help me out here. If I went to Fef, she would just go on about how I’m overreacting and tell me to stop sleepin’ on land if I’m not sleepin’ well and this and that and whatever else. I don’t need any fuckin’ advice, I need some _comfort._ Is that too much to ask for?”

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Karkat said, huffing. He sat down on his couch and patted the cushion, and Eridan, throwing his cape on the floor, plopped down next to him. Karkat put his arm around him and let him lean against him. He didn’t know how they always fell into this position when they talked, but he knew that it was basically inevitable; whenever they got into a good rant, Eridan would throw his feet up on the armrest and his head would somehow find its way into Karkat’s lap, and they would jabber away for hours sitting like that. It was comfortable, at least, and it didn’t feel unnatural. Sometimes, though, Karkat felt a pang of guilt for Feferi. Even though Eridan didn’t feel truly pale for her, Karkat still felt as though he was encroaching on another troll’s moirallegiance. From all the talk, though, he had gathered that their relationship wouldn’t last much longer, and he was hanging on until the fallout. Then Eridan really would have a need for his company.

“I feel awful, Kar. My head still hurts’n everythin’.”

“Stop bitching and tell me what it was about already.”

“Well, we were on this meteor,” Eridan said, and he pivoted in the seat, his feet finding their way to the armrest and his head going down to Karkat’s lap. Karkat rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Eridan’s head, taking off his stupid glasses. “You were there, and so was Fef and Kan, and a couple’a those lowblood scum we talk to sometimes. And I had a magic wand.”

“Did it come with a gaudy pair of robes and a gigantic beard? Please tell me you didn’t dye the beard purple, at least.”

“Shut up, Kar, this is fuckin’ serious, okay? I didn’t have no beard or any’a that shit. There was some kind’a demon on the loose, and I was the only one with sense enough to know we weren’t gonna beat it, even if we pooled all our resources’n abilities together. I was tryin’ to talk some sense into Fef but she thought I was some kind’a fuckin’ traitor. Then I got into this fight with that dirtscrapin’, asskickin’ shitblood friend'a yours, and I wiped the fuckin’ deck with him. But Fef got mad at me, and it was awful, Kar. I’m tellin’ you now that I wouldn’t do this in a million sweeps, but I took my wand and blew her right through the chest. I fuckin’ killed her, Kar, and then I went on and murdered Kan too. And there they were, all’a them, bleedin’ out on the floor, because'a my magic. It felt so fuckin’ real, Kar, and when I woke up I swore I had really done it.”

“Shh,” Karkat said, patting him on the head. Eridan blinked as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. He seemed legitimately distressed. “It was just a dream. Shit like that doesn’t happen. Why would we even be on a meteor in the first place? People don’t just hitch rides on stray astral trash for shits and giggles.”

“I don’t know, Kar, I ain’t sayin’ it’s gonna happen, but...” Eridan closed his eyes and lifted a hand above his head to reach for the hand Karkat let rest on the sofa. He took hold of it and opened his eyes again. “Kar, I know I’m all about slaughtering you landdwellers and all that, but I don’t wanna kill _everybody_ like that. What if, when that shitsniffin’ backstabber of a kismesis I got actually gets me a workin’ doomsday machine, what if I accidentally do go on and fuckin’ snap or something? What if I kill everybody? I don’t wanna do that, Kar.”

“Then fucking don’t, dipshit!” Karkat said. “Is it really so hard to not kill people? I don’t know, I find it pretty easy to go about my daily business without accidentally murdering my closest friends. If your batshit crazy genocidal missions are starting to give you daymares, maybe you should, I don’t know, _stop trying to kill huge portions of the population?_ ”

“See, that’s exactly what I was sayin’,” Eridan said with a huff, sitting up. Karkat’s lap was left cool where he was lying. He turned to Karkat and, pouting, said, “Fef would’a said the same thing, but that’s not the fuckin’ point! Just tell me it ain’t gonna happen, Kar. I don’t need a lecture, I just want to feel better.”

“Okay, fine. Come here.” Karkat gestured to his lap and Eridan laid back down, still pouting. Karkat stroked his hair for a moment, shushing him gently. “You’re not going to murder everyone in cold blood, idiot. You were just dreaming. You’re fine. Forget about the dream and stop worrying so much.”

Eridan’s pout disappeared, and his lips twitched upwards into a faint smile. He closed his eyes and said, “Thanks, Kar. You’re the only one who gets me.”


End file.
